Frog
Character Synopsis Frog '''began his life as '''Glenn, the squire to Cyrus, who served as Knight-Captain to King Guardia XXI. Glenn always looked up to the older warrior as a mentor and "big brother" figure, as they had been close childhood friends -- Glenn had been picked on as a child, and refused to fight back for fear he would hurt the offending kids. Glenn accompanied Cyrus on his journey to the Denadoro Mts and helped retrieve the mythical Masamune from its resting place atop the mountain peak. Prior to this, the two recovered the Badge of Courage from the Frog King. Ozzie and Magus attacked the pair in the mountains, and the dark wizard killed Cyrus outright; his last words to Glenn were to take care of Queen Leene. Before Glenn could take action, a mocking Ozzie persuaded Magus to transforming Glenn into a huge, anthropomorphic frog. Frog established a forest abode in the Cursed Woods and resumed service to the Kingdom of Guardia; in the Lavos Timeline, Queen Leene was kidnapped and later rescued by Frog from the Cathedral. It is unknown what happened to Frog in this timeline afterwards, or whether he defended Zenan Bridge. In the Keystone Timelines, Frog assisted Crono and Lucca in their rescue of Queen Leene, afterward departing to the Cursed Woods. After Crono brought him the resurrected Masamune, Frog joined the party for good. Character Statistics Tiering: 4-B Verse: 'Chrono Trigger '''Name: '''Frog (Although his original name is Glenn) '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''Around 38-39 Years Old '''Classification: '''Anthromorphic Frog, Human (Formely, although his curse does get lifted, causing him to become human once more) '''Special Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Water Manipulation (Frog's main element is Water, as such, Frog is capable of manipulating liquid and projecting it in attacks), Healing (Frog's skin alone emanates passively healing liquids, which he can use to lick others and heal them. Also has this through Cure), Summoning, Animal Manipulation (Frog Squash causes a giant toad to come from the sky to crush his foes), Energy Manipulation (The Masamune was capable of creating a beam of energy that sliced an entire mountain), Life-Force Absorption (Through the use of The Masamune, Frog can absorb the life energy of others and heal himself), Weather Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation (The mere use of THe Masamune can cause weather to change. Also is capable of projecting thunderbolts), Non-Physical Interaction, Soul Manipulation (Capable of destroying "Souls" enemies which are incorporeal and are implied to be the ghosts of those who's passed), Time Paradox Immunity (Time Travelers are unaffected by alterations made across time, whether it be past, present or future), Capable of destroying and bypassing barriers. Resistance to space/time warping, Water/Ice Manipulation and fire hotter than the core of the earth 'Destructive Ability: Solar System Level '(Holds the power of The Masamune, which was powerful enough to destroy The Mammoth Machine, a machine capable of lifting continents indefinitely, which yields these levels of power. His rival is Magus and canonically, he's capable of fighting against him at several points. Also assisted in the defeat against Lavos, who's vastly superior to The Mammoth Machine, which draws power upon Lavos in order to preform it's feat) 'Speed: Massively FTL+ '(Capable of keeping up with Lavos's shell, which came to Earth at these speeds. Also capable of navigating The Epoch across countless twists and turns) 'Lifting Ability: Class 100+ Striking Ability: Solar System Class (Superior to Queen Zeal, who can replicate The Mammoth Machine's feat. Comparable to the likes of Crono, who could destroy The Mammoth Machine) Durability: Solar System Level '(Capable of surving attacks from the likes of Magus , who's spell intended to kill him only turned him into a Frog, in addition, he can survive blows from him when he canonically fights him again. Tanked attacks from the likes of Queen Zeal and Lavos) 'Stamina: Very High '(Capable of fighting long battles, even when his mana count is low and he is at low health) 'Range: 'Extended Melee Range. Kilometers with Magical Techs and Weather Manipulation 'Intelligence: High '(Frog has been one of Guardia's royal knights for ages and is shown to be a powerful fighter on par with the likes of Crono) '''Weaknesses: '''Is more prone to Thunder-based attacks, which deal extra damage to him Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: '''The Masamune *'The Champion's Badge, which halves MP and increases critical hit ratio by 50%. *'Yellow Mail', which absorbs lightning damage. *'Prism Helm', which gives status immunity and increases Magic Defense by +9. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Slurp:' Restores a small amount of HP to an ally. *'Slurp Slash:' Snags an enemy with his tongue, then slashes it. *'Water:' Attacks an enemy with water. *'Heal:' Restores moderate HP to all allies. *'Aerial Strike:' Leaps up and stabs the enemy from above. *'Water II:' Attacks all enemies with water. *'Cure II:' Restores large amount of HP to one ally. *'Frog Squash:' Hits all foes with a giant frog. Damage is higher when HP is low. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Chrono Series Category:Chrono Trigger Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Guardian Category:Knights Category:Protagonist Category:Amphibians Category:Humans Category:Tragic Characters Category:Swordsmen Category:Water Users Category:Animals Category:Summoners Category:Life-Force Users Category:Absorbers Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Time Paradox Immunity Users Category:Healers Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Weather Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Tier 4